


from the ashes to the fire

by CruzLucia



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Enemy Lovers, M/M, Other, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruzLucia/pseuds/CruzLucia
Summary: Nobody understands what the deal is between Jesse and Walt, especially when they seem to hate each other and still remain completely loyal.Or the relationship between Walt and Jesse seen from Mike.
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Kudos: 23





	from the ashes to the fire

The thing is, as soon as a person walks through the door, they become a customer. That was his motto: as long as he didn't dig further than necessary, into things that were clearly not his business, everything would go smoothly and both involved would get everything they wanted.

But that didn't mean that Mike was unaware of what an idiot Walter White was.

Sure, he could be a total genius in chemistry and perhaps possessed more cunning than Gus cared to admit, but he was still self-centered, condescending, and seemed to hate anyone who stepped on his own ground.

Except for Jesse Pinkman.

"There is no business without him & quot" was his motto. She kept that little junkie by her side, firing someone like Gale in order to continue her association with him.

Seen like this, it could almost appear that she loved him. In their own way. But Mike knew the people of his class better than that, and once he saw how good and innocent the boy could be, he decided that if he stuck around someone like Walt it was because he was deeply manipulated.

He tried to speak it, softly, so it wouldn't show. Pinkman responded as expected;

`` Mr. White? '' He blurted out cautiously, `` what's with him?

`` You trust the wrong people, '' he replied, focusing his gaze, `` your loyalty is worth nothing if it is to the wrong side.

Jesse, surprisingly, didn't reply. He remained sullen the rest of the way, almost withdrawn, and got out of the car before him as soon as they stopped in front of the large laundry room.

Mike followed him with a sigh, waving briefly to the other people, knowing he would meet a paranoid and furious Walt as soon as he got downstairs.

It was not so. The voices coming from below were soft. He stopped against the door and leaned in, as far as possible, trying to hear them.

"... Are you sure you're okay?" Hell, he was worried. Neither you nor Gus would tell me where you were ...

`` Mike took me with him, '' Jesse would reply, sounding calmer than Mike had ever heard him, which was weird, because he and Walt used to yell at each other or growl furiously.

"'We went to collect money, I think, but it wasn't ... I mean, we didn't talk much. Mr. White," she added, her voice cracking, and for a long moment there was nothing but silence, "I don't know what. do.

He seemed on the verge of tears. Mike's heart clenched a little.

"Is it about Gale?"

Jesse must have nodded.

`` I'm sorry, '' he almost fell at such a statement from Walt, taken by surprise, `` no, hey, this is ... you didn't mean to, okay? Everything is going to be okay, Jess ...

When he raised his head, peering through the little square, he found that Walt was holding him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> It is my first fic of this couple, so if you want more, let me know. I am always willing to contribute to the fandom!


End file.
